Towards the Sun
by naruhinastalker349
Summary: With the upcoming war, Hinata is determined to get stronger despite her own self-doubt. She is guided by a single light, Naruto. CAUTION: SPOILERS-Hinata centric-
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, I know I haven't written anything in forever, but that's actually not true I just haven't published anything because my stupid computer keeps crashing. **

**anyway, this story is based after Naruto has left to train with killer bee and it is basically taking a look at what was happening to Hinata during that time. **

**I can't stress this enough there are MAJOR SPOILERS within this fic if you are NOT up to date with the manga or haven't at least read up to chapter 559 then DO NOT read the epilogue. the story it self has miminal spoilers but the epilogue does -so you've been warned-**

**I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it really. it's all Kishimoto's. (enjoy my story ^^)**

* * *

><p>Towards the sun<p>

The wind swayed his long brown hair back and forth as he braced himself in a fighting position. His cold chilling violet orbs locked on his opponent as he kept his head held high in dominance. "Come" his voice demanded in a single tone as his opponent raced forward without a moment's hesitation.

He ducked under a powerful strike as he knocked her back with an attack of his own and charged forward with his next attack, not allowing the young konnochi to regain herself.

She skilfully dodged his attacks as she dropped to the ground swinging her legs back around to knock him down. Neji's eyes flickered briefly as he was slightly taken aback from the attack but managed to regain himself quickly as he spun around to face his cousin panting heavily as she built a steady stream of chakra in her hand.

"Eight trigrams: Vacuum wall palm!" she cried out as she thrust her palm forward causing the air around her hand to ripple slightly as her chakra bolted forward. Neji grimaced as he raised his arms above his face to shield himself from the blow. He smirked against the pressure as he raised his gaze, watching as his cousin pulled her arm back for another attack.

Her teeth clenched against the strain of chakra that continued to pound against her palms. "Ha!" she cried out as she pumped her other hand forward. Her chakra swirled around her hand as the air rippled against its force. Hinata groaned through her teeth as she tried to focus her chakra but just as all the other times she tried to actively use this technique the chakra around her palm disbursed forcing her to her knees as she lost control…again.

Neji's eyes softened as he lowered his stance and gazed over his cousin barrelled over with her bangs hiding her face from his view.

Hinata's chest rose and fell harshly as she tried to gain control of her laboured breathing. Sweat raced off her forehead as she stared down at her hands clutching the small crisp grass between her fingers. '_Why? Why can't I do it?'_ she screamed inside her head squeezing her eyes tightly together.

"Hinata-sama, that's enough for now" She gasped quietly as her cousin's voice reached her ears. She lifted her head to meet his as she forcefully pushed herself to her feet shaking her head.

"B-but Neji-nii san I can still keep going" as if to prove herself she stood back in a fighting position and tried to build whatever remaining chakra she could to her balled fists.

Neji's hand grasped her fist snapping her from her determined state as he shook his head. "No Hinata-sama. You've already reached your limit there's no point in pushing yourself further" His eyes locked with hers as she slowly lowered her hands pulling away from his hold.

Her pure lilac tinted eyes gazed down at the ground as she slightly nodded her head. Neji sighed he could read his cousin like an open book. He knew she wanted to get stronger and would therefore push herself immensely during their training sessions to the point where she was near collapsing. He knew that Hinata was strong and too hard on herself at times but he still couldn't fathom the idea as to why she was suddenly trying so hard to get stronger.

"Besides…" he continued catching the young girl's attention. Neji smiled as his cousin caught his gaze "I could use a break too" he offered as he walked over to their belongings that rested idly on an over turned tree log that had been left after the destruction of Konoha. Hinata returned the favour as she realised her cousin's subtle praise; she smiled over at him as she nodded her head in agreement and sat down on the log gazing over the training field.

It had been over four months since the destruction of her village, four months since she selfishly jumped in front of the Akatsuki leader Pain and her long time love Naruto. She smiled sweetly at the thought of the flamboyant blonde. Not a day—no, a minute went by that she didn't catch herself thinking about the sun kissed jinchuriki. Some days she'd regret it as it often lead her into a state of mild depression as she knew she wouldn't be able to see him for a while or ever again if something were to happen during the upcoming war.

She quickly shook her head of the thought as she looked up at the crystal blue skies and white fluffy clouds listing lazily in the atmosphere. '_I can't doubt myself. I need to get stronger so I won't be a burden on everyone…and…'_ she faintly blushed at the thought, old habits die hard she mused herself '_and so I can return and see Naruto-kun again' _

"Hinata-sama?" Neji questioned whilst looking at her slightly rosy cheeks. Hinata smiled as she turned her attention to her cousin, her bangs blowing against her face slightly as the wind encased the two sending a pleasant feeling over them since their bodies were still warm from all the training.

Uncharacteristically Neji blushed slightly as he looked out over the landscape catching glimpses of bits of debris still left to be cleaned after so long ago. "Would you mind If we ate the lunch you packed now?" he finished not daring to look at her face as he was embarrassed to admit that he was hungry and waiting for her to offer him some, but seeing as how she was spacing out and not even looking at him or the food he had no choice but to interject her daydream so he didn't die of starvation.

Hinata gasped slightly as she looked down at the lunch she had packed and mumbled a soft apology (to the food) as she had completely forgotten about it. "y-yes of course" she smiled as she opened up her pack and pulled out a large bento box. She opened the lid to reveal a variety of mouth-watering foods she had prepared earlier that morning. She pushed the box closer to Neji slightly catching the excitement that flickered through his eyes before he masked it over with a small 'thankyou' as he reached for a large onigiri.

"NEJI!" he froze in place, the onigiri inches from his mouth as he recognised the voice immediately. '_Damn it' _he cursed in his head as a large dust cloud obstructed his line of vision. When the smoke cleared the first thing the Hyugas noticed were plain, green spandex and a shiny bowl cut of black hair, there were only two people in the whole village who dared to show themselves in public looking like _that. _

"G-Good morning Lee-kun" Hinata greeted as she bowed her head slightly to her cousin's teammate and slowly growing friend; Lee smiled down at her giving her his best '_good guy'_ pose as his teeth gleamed against the sunlight.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan! How are you this fine youthful morning?" he responded a _lot_ louder than the purple Hyuga heiress.

"G…Give it…a rest...would you...Lee…" the trio turned their attention to a heavily panting TenTen as she struggled to gain control of her breathing. Lee grinned down at her as she rested her hands on her knees struggling to remain on her two feet.

"Ahh TenTen you tire to easily running five laps around Konoha should be an easy warm up to start the day" he tossed his head back slightly as he let out a proud chuckle at his statement. Somehow he knew if Guy-sensei was here he'd be proud of him for continuing with his intense training and 'can do anything' attitude.

TenTen clenched her teeth as a vein popped at the side of her head. She had hoped with Guy-sensei gone she could relax and train in a much more relaxed and _easy_ way, but it seems her hopes and dreams were shattered before her eyes when Lee made sure neither her nor Neji slacked off during the time that Guy-sensei was away.

Hinata giggled nervously as she looked over team Guy with slight disbelief and _relief_. Thanking whatever lucky stars she had that she wasn't on their team. The laughter was silenced as Neji's stomach made a desperate cry for the onigiri still clutched in his hands, catching the attention of everyone around. Neji blushed slightly as his eyebrow twitched in frustration not daring to look at anyone as he silently obliged its wish and bit into the onigiri.

As if realising Hinata bolted up right with a small blush on her cheeks as she held the bento box out towards Lee and TenTen "…Here would you like something to eat?" she offered with a small smile. TenTen beamed as she stepped forward and looked at all the delicious food whilst licking her lips.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan! I'm starving!" she cheered loudly as she took some of the food and sat next to Neji and ate away. Hinata smiled glad that everyone enjoyed her cooking; a faint blush dusted her cheeks as she wondered how Naruto would react to her food.

"_**Mmm…Hinata-Chan you're cooking's amazing! You're a great cook!" Naruto grinned as he continued to eat her food. Hinata blushed cupping her face within her hands, embarrassed by the compliment. **_

"_**T-thank you Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled sincerely, his warm loving smile that always made her heart melt as he shuffled closer leaning in close to her face. **_

"_**Hinata-Chan… from now on will you cook all my meals for me?" he asked sounding out her name slowly as his strong tanned hand grasped her own small delicate one. Her eyes locked with his electric cobalt orbs catching her in a slight trance as she nodded her head causing the blonde's smile to widen. "…Good…" he sounded leaning even closer, so his lips were mere centimetres away from hers "I'm glad…" **_

Hinata squeaked loudly as her hands cupped her burning red face as she shook her head from side to side with a blissful smile on her face.

Neji, Lee and TenTen watched on with confused faces as the young Hyuga heiress continued to blush at her day dream, completely oblivious to the trio beside her. Suddenly Hinata leapt to her feet as her blush softened against her smooth pale skin. She looked back over her shoulder at the three with an apologetic smile as she waved down at them. "I-I'm sorry…I just r-remembered I'm supposed to be helping Sakura-Chan with the medical supplies today. I-I'll see you later" she waved over her shoulder as she raced away from the trio still slightly confused about what just happened.

TenTen arched an eyebrow as the young Hyuga vanished from sight "do you think it had something to do with Naruto?" she questioned slowly going back to the heavenly food Hinata had made. Lee and Neji nodded simultaneously without taking their eyes off the food before them.

"Naruto-kun's been gone for a while now, Hinata-Chan probably misses him" Lee voiced his thoughts aloud whilst taking a small bite of the dango in his hand.

TenTen's eyes lowered as she thought back to the purple Kunoichi's obsession over the blonde and nodded slowly feeling slightly sorry for the girl as she knew how hard it would be on her to be separated from either Lee or Neji for that long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well there's the first part. don't worry this is a one-shot, but because I got keyboard happy I thought it be too long to have it all as one chapter so I spilt it up into 3 chapters and an epilogue. **

**well that's all from me tell me what you think (but be gentle I bruise easily) ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next part. slight warning here: I give reference to episode 234 (Naruto's Faveourite pupil!) and I give my thoughts on the "flash back" Hinata had in the manga chapter 540. **

**I like this chapter cause it has NaruHina interaction. so I hope you like it too! ^^**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**_"flash back talking"_ **

**(I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does) **

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed, her face still burning bright red as her feet shuffled along the ground towards the loading docks. She was embarrassed beyond belief! Not only did she lose herself in a day dream about Naruto and herself, but she got completely carried away in front of Neji's team.<p>

She bit her bottom lip as she hoped she didn't mumble his name and pucker her lips. Steam began to radiate off the young girl's face as her blush intensified. '_I probably did!_' she cried inside her head as silent tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, she wasn't going to show her face to the three of them anytime soon.

Her feet came to a sudden stop as she heard the bustle of the village before her. People from all sorts of places had come to help rebuild the village that had been reduced to nothing but rubble. Even though it had been a couple of months Hinata knew there was still a lot of work that needed to be done before things would settle back down.

"Hinata-Chan" the mentioned girl looked forward as she noticed a young kunoichi with bubble gum pink hair walk towards her carrying a large box within her arms. Sakura smiled over at her whilst adjusting the box in her arms again so she didn't drop anything. "Glad you could make it" she greeted gaining a smile for the young kunoichi.

"Hello Sakura-Chan, what can I help with?" she asked looking at all the boxes that lay outside a large metal crate. Sakura sighed as she looked back over her shoulder at all the work that needed to be done.

"Well you can help carry boxes from inside the warehouse. Kiba and Shino are already inside, maybe you could give them a hand" she smiled whilst turning back around and sorting the boxes into the crate.

Hinata nodded, her smile never leaving her face as she walked into the warehouse. "Hinata!" she was greeted from a cry up above as Kiba and Shino both carried a large box down the stairs being careful not to trip.

"Hello Kiba-kun, Shino-kun" she greeted whilst walking up to her friends. Kiba sighed as he dumped the large box at the front of the warehouse whilst wiping away the sweat that formed on his brow with the back of his hand.

"Are you here to help too?" he asked whilst turning around to face her. Hinata smiled she hadn't missed the slight pleading tone to his voice as she nodded her head in the affirmative. "Great" he cheered as he walked over to a stack of smaller boxes and handed them to her, making sure she had them probably before letting go. "Can you take those outside, be careful though, Sakura said some of this is breakable"

Hinata nodded as she turned back around and carried the boxes to an annoyed Sakura who was busy yelling at Konohamaru and his friends for something she didn't quite understand, but seeing the terrified looks on their faces and the furious look on hers she didn't really want to find out.

"If Naruto-nii san were here he would let us!" Konohamaru screamed whilst pumping his fist forward followed by hesitant nods from his friends Udon and Moegi. Hinata stopped at the mention of the blonde's name as her eyes fell to the floor with a sad expression.

'_If Naruto-kun…was here?' _she mussed in her head as she remembered her training session with Neji this morning and all the previous times before that. Her expression darkened as her hands balled into tight fits by her side. She had been working on that one attack for almost 4 weeks now and still she had yet to perfect it. There were times when she felt like giving up, throwing in the towel, she was truly useless, wasn't she?

"_**You can do it Hinata!" **_her fist slightly unclenched as she remembered him screaming for her during the Chunin exams. Even then… even when she felt at her weakest, he still believed in her, he wouldn't let her give up so easily. _**"Kick that bastard's ass! Hinata!" **_she smiled, maybe it was too early to be giving up so easily.

Her eyes narrowed with a new found determination as she strode off into the warehouse and grabbed another box to be moved outside. "I'll do my best" she chanted to herself as she carried it back outside. She wasn't going to give up, not this time. She wasn't going to be a burden to her clan, her village or to _him_.

It had taken another 2 hours before they had moved all the boxes they could from the warehouse and packed them into the large crates outside. Hinata gave a relieved sigh as she rested her back against the wall whilst welcoming the feel of the cold concrete against her hot body.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan" Sakura smiled catching the purple Kunoichi's attention as she nodded her head standing up straight to talk to her friend.

"You're welcome. I hope…I hope this helps" she forced a smile even though she was really dreading the upcoming events. Sakura sighed sensing the girl's trail of thought.

"Yeah… me too; But don't worry Hinata-Chan; Tsunade-sama, Shizune-nee san and even me will be there to make sure we all make it through" Hinata nodded in agreement.

The two waved to each other as they went their separate ways. Hinata was no medical ninja, she knew only the basics when it came to treating people, she wouldn't be as helpful as Sakura-Chan or Tsunade-sama.

Her feet kicked up the loose dirt behind her as she continued to walk, her long waist length hair swaying back and forth as she continued forward. Her eyes closed briefly as her hands gripped her arms as she slightly cradled herself. '_Naruto-kun…I wish you were here' _she continued to walk letting her feet lead her to wherever they wanted. _'You'd know what to do, you'd tell everyone it was going to be alright and smile confidently as you vowed to win' _

"Sado-kun, are you alright?" Hinata stopped as she looked up at a young couple with a man scratching his cheek with a mischievous grin. As the woman looked at him suspiciously

"Yeah I'm fine…it's just..." his hand dropped by his side as he locked his gaze with hers "Thanks Nina, I love you" he grinned. The young woman blushed whilst looking away but was quickly pulled into a tight embrace and dragged off down the street laughing without a care in the world.

Hinata smiled as she looked down at her hands. '_That reminds me of that time with Naruto-kun' _she reminisced blushing slightly at the memory.

_**Her cheeks darkened in colour as her violet pearl like orbs trailed up his form. He was perfect she decided in her head. She could feel her heart throbbing in her chest as she tried to take another step forward. **_

_**She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully whilst shaking her head and standing up straight. Why was she hiding? She had already confessed her feelings for the blonde so what was stopping her from walking up to him and saying 'hi'?**_

_**She nodded her head firmly as she stepped out around the corner of the newly built building and slowly approached him. Her legs felt like jelly and the weight on her shoulders was as if she was trying to haul a mountain over to the sun kissed teen. With the combination of the two plus the incredible painful butterflies fluttering around in her stomach it made it that much harder to approach him. **_

'**Thump, thump, thump' **_**her heart was beating so loud she could have sworn he heard it by how close she was to him. **_

_**His back stiffened slightly as he spun around slowly locking his eyes with hers causing the pair to freeze for a brief moment before a massive grin lit up his face causing her heart to skip and beat and practically stop beating. **_

"_**Hey Hinata!" he greeted cheerfully turning fully around to face the girl before him. Hinata smiled her cheeks reddening slightly as his eyes lingered on her face. '**__God why did he have to stare at me like that'_ _**she couldn't help her fingers twiddling against each other as he continue to watch her intently his smile never diminishing**_

"_**H-hello Naruto-kun?" she flicked her eyes up to meet his and smiled sweetly trying to say that she was glad to be seeing him again just with her eyes. Naruto's grin turned into a warm smile as the tension around them seemed to ease. **_

_**His eyes widened slightly as his lips made an 'o' shape whilst he punched his fist into his hand. "Guess what Hinata? Granny Tsunade's sending me on a super classified 'S-rank' mission" he grinned cheekily as his hands flung behind his head. "I guess she's finally starting to realise my potential; after all I am the 'hero of Konoha!'" **_

_**Hinata's lips curved into a smile. She was so glad that he had finally made a name for himself, just like he claimed he would one day. To be acknowledged and accepted by everyone just like he dreamed. She couldn't help but feel giddy for him. "c-congratulations Naruto-kun" she said mainly for fulfilling part of his dream. **_

_**Her eyes softened on his, her faint blush permanently stained on her cheeks. "Be careful Naruto-kun" she spoke without a stutter surprising the pair of them. Naruto's smile slightly fell as he watched her every move as if he was caught in some kind of trance. **_

_**She looked up at him tilting her head to one side as she shone him an adorable smile that caused his heart to skip a beat and his cheeks to redden slightly. "Do you best!" she cheered for him, not once mumbling her words or hiding behind her hands. **_

_**Naruto stood shocked, looking down at the girl before him. His cheeks slightly red by her words; He felt…happy or more like grateful for her encouraging words. Naruto smiled down at her causing her blush to darken slightly "yeah…I will" he silently vowed, owing her that much since she was the girl that risked her life for him and practically saved him. **_

_**Hinata smiled at his words, the pair seemed to be lost in their own world as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes desperately searching for…something, anything that would tell them how the other one felt.**_

_**Naruto was snapped out of his daze as a small sharp raindrop shattered against his head. He stared up at the angry swelling dark grey clouds above his head whilst Hinata followed his gaze to the heavens above. **_

_**Rain slowly fell from the sky soaking the two slightly as they remained frozen under its embrace. "I-it's raining" Hinata mumbled feeling her jacket growing damp against the millions of rain drops that splattered against it. **_

_**Naruto's attention fell from the sky as a smile brightened his face. He quickly grasped the young girl's hand and dragged her away from the middle of the street, ignoring her protests. **_

_**Hinata gasped softly as Naruto pinned her against one of the buildings back walls shielding her from the rain. He loomed over her petite figure keeping his gaze locked with hers as his hot breath caressed her face sending chills down her spine. "N-Naruto-kun..." she stuttered whilst looking up at his grinning face. His eyes widened suddenly, his smile fading as he leapt away from her and stood beside her under the small roof, shielding himself from the rain as well. **_

_**Hinata stared at his face with a puzzled expression as his cheeks took on a new colour of pink. "We'll just wait here until the rain dies down" he informed her without properly looking at her. Hinata was slightly hurt by his lack of eye contact and nodded slowly as she looked out at the falling rain. **_

_**Naruto's Safire blue eyes travelled up the girl beside him. He didn't know what came over him, all that was going through his mind was 'get out of the rain' when suddenly he had her pinned against a wall looking up with those beautiful pearl like eyes of hers. His blush darkened at the thought as he shook his head. **_

_**Ever since the pain invasion he couldn't say he was the same boy as before then. A lot had changed. The village had been destroyed and only a few buildings stood in completion, he had become the hero of Konoha and… he found out that his plain looking, dark, weirdo friend from their time as genin…loved him. **_

_**Naruto lowered his eyes at the thought as a small smile crossed his lips. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, to say he was expecting it…would be given him WAY too much credit. He looked back at his side to see Hinata staring up at him with a soft blush dusting her beautiful porcelain cheeks before she notice him staring back and turned away quickly. **_

_**Naruto smiled as he turned to face her, part of his sleeve getting soaked by the rain since the small gutter of the roof which they were under didn't shield it. "Hinata…" he began catching the girl's attention. She looked up at him with wondering eyes as she waited patiently for what he had to say.**_

"_**What you did for me…everything…with Pain…" he paused for a moment allowing it to sink in to both their minds as he smiled down at her. His eyes softened on her as he gave her a sincerely grateful and loving smile. "Thank you Hinata"**_

_**Tears welled in the corner of her eyes as she smiled back at him. She had waited so long for him to acknowledge her, for him to see her for who she truly was. He thanked her for saving him, which means he hadn't forgotten what she was willing to do for him, how she was willing to fight just so he could live and smile one more time. **_

"_**You're welcome Naruto-kun" she grinned causing him to chuckle at her teasing behaviour. **_

"Naruto-kun" she whispered aloud. Her face brightened as she nodded sternly. If Naruto was willing to give his all, then so could she. Without wasting another moment she took off racing towards the training field with nothing but blonde hair, blue eyes and a foxy grin playing over in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well what do you think of the second part? are your eyes hurting and are you sick of seeing 'bolded words'? (**then I'm sorry your reading the author's note ^^**) well the next chapter is the final part -sort of- and it's a fairly short chapter too. **

**hope you enjoy! don't forget to reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**like I said this chapter really short compared to the others but hopefully its good either way. I really tried to make this story seem as if it was...I dunno...a type of "filler" for the actual Naruto, which is why there are so many references to the anime/manga. **

**well I hope you enjoy this part. if your not reading the epilogue cause you don't wanna spoil it for yourself, then I hope you enjoyed my little story. ^^**

**(I don't own Naruto -don't know how many times I should say this?-)**

* * *

><p>'<em>One, two, three' <em>

Her breaths came out in sharp pants, never once taking her eyes of the training log before her.

'_Twelve, thirteen, fourteen'_

Her palms continued to beat the log forcing as much chakra as he could into her hits to strengthen the blow. She gritted her teeth as she felt her body slowly growing weaker with fatigue and finding it harder to stand.

She frowned shaking her head as she leapt back bring her fists by her sides. '_Focus, focus!' _she willed herself as her palms built up with an immense serge of chakra, which rippled the air around them. "Eight trigrams: Vacuum wall palm!" she cried out pumping one of her hands forward, sending her chakra sailing through the air at a phenomenal speed, something only a Byakugan or Sharingan user would be able to see.

The training log slightly creaked under the force, but it wasn't enough, not even close to the level she needed to be in order to use this technique in battle. Her other arm pushed forward, flowing to the next step perfectly, but just like before her chakra disbursed around her palm before she even got the chance to fire.

Her arms fell limp by her sides as her eyes continued to stare at nothing in particular on the dust covered ground. '_D-Damn it' _she cursed as she felt the tears slowly brim to her eyes. She staggered forward until she was standing before the beaten post and traced the small punctured mark she had left from her first and only attack. Her nails dug into the coarse training log, flinching slightly at the pain as her fingers turned red from the pressure. "Why…?" she whispered aloud whilst leaning forward to rest her head against the training log.

Her tears fell freely now, cascading down her slightly puffy red cheeks until they crashed on the ground beneath her. "Why am I so weak?"

"_**Hey Hinata…do you really think that?" **_her eyes closed as she heard his voice again. _**"I may appear strong to you but…that's because I act all tough because I'm so frustrated from always failing…" **_what a fool. Hinata mussed in her head. Naruto was anything but weak; he was the strongest person she had ever laid eyes on. Sure he failed sometimes, but he always stood back up dusted himself off and tried again until he finally got it.

She smiled blissfully at the memory, that's what she viewed as true strength, strength she had always aimed for but could never quiet reach. 'Too be strong like Naruto-kun' that's all she truly wanted. To walk with him, be with him…if only.

She frowned as she quickly pushed her self away from the log, activating her Byakugan. '_For Naruto-kun…I'll do anything' _chakra surged around her fists as she glared her piercing lilac tinted orbs at the post visualising an enemy '_he's always the one protecting me, but now… I have to protect him!' _the air rippled around her fists as she slowly slunk back into a fighting position._ 'For Naruto-kun, I'll do my best!' _

"Eight trigrams: Vacuum wall palm!" she cried again releasing her fist attack. She quickly followed into the next step pushing her other hand forward, the log released a splitting cry as the assault from before worsened as her second attack hit the same spot. '_Not yet' _she clenched her teeth spinning around and firing off another two shots.

The log stood tall, creaked and spilt almost in two as the young Hyuga lowered her stance. A huge smile brightened up her face as she cheered silently in her head. She had done it; she was able to fire off not one, not two but _four_ shots at her imaginary foe.

She panted heavily savouring each breath as if it was her last. Her smile never waning against her tired yet joyful face "I-I did it Naruto-kun" she pictured the blonde smiling down at her and nodding his head in approval _**"I knew you could do it Hinata!" **_he cheered loudly within her mind as he struck her his own good guy pose.

Slowly the world around her started to spin as her eyes fluttered shut, unconsciousness inevitable by this point. She collapsed against the cold hard ground, her long midnight blue locks fanning around her as she allowed her exhausted body the rest it so desperately craved.

Strong yet proud violet orbs locked on her sleeping figure as he leapt from the nearby tree and approached the sleeping heiress. His eyes flicked from her body to the beaten post as he couldn't help the proud smirk that played across his lips.

He slowly knelt down by her side as he picked her up in his arms looking down at her blissful smile. "Good work…Hinata-sama" he spoke slowly whilst raising to his feet with the young girl in his arms.

Neji Hyuga, born in the branch house, cursed with the branch seal and loyal cousin to the heiress of his clan. He was a selfishly proud man, who at one point only cared about his destiny and spat on everyone else's false hope for change.

Neji's eyes gazed up at the clear blue sky above him. "Thank you Naruto" he spoke sincerely. Since it was him who had changed him and allowed him the family he had always craved for. "Do you know…how much you inspire her?" without uttering another world the young shinobi turned on his heels his cousin's exhausted body in his arms as he left the training field. Clinging on to the false hope Naruto had given him almost 4 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my own personal little imput here. (**if you haven't read the manga then brace yourself**) but the technique that Hinata's trying to do 'eight trigrams: Vacuum wall palm' is an actually move Hinata uses in the war alongside Neji. -I thought it be cool to show how she got there ^^- **

**well thank you for reading my story (personally I like the epilogue the best) but if this is the end for you then I hope you liked it! **

**don't forget to reveiw this story (and if you can think of a better summary please I'll be completly in your debt) ^^ thanks again!**


	4. Epilogue

**alright well here we are -the epilogue- I hope your prepared to a) spoil things for yourself or b) re-live the NaruHina moment(s) in chapter 558/559. I hope you enjoy my story!**

**(don't own Naruto- **blah blah blah**)**

* * *

><p>'<em>No… no please! Stop!' <em>he cried out desperately within his head as his hands balled into tighter fists against his loyal dog's mane. "This is bad! Hinata is…!" he clenched his teeth as he willed his dog to sprint faster, never once taking his eyes off his target. He cursed inside his head as he was still too far to make it in time, was this how it was going to end? Was there really nothing he could do?

His dark slitted eyes widened as he looked further in the distance to see a young Hyuga knock three of his attackers down for the count. "Neji!" Kiba cried out immediately catching the Byakugan user's attention.

Neji spun on the ball of his foot as his Byakugan blazed eyes scanned over the battle field. His heart rate increased as he quickly leapt into action sprinting as fast as he could down the hill. '_Shit. I won't make it!' _he cursed to himself as his eyes scanned over his cousin raising her arms up above her face to shield herself from an almost certainly deadly attack.

'_NO!_' Neji eyes widened in utmost fear as he watched the knuckle blade pierce across his cousin's chest with such force that she was sent sailing through the air until her body smashed against the nearest earth wall, causing an ear splitting crash to echo throughout the war-stricken field.

Neji froze in place as his wide Byakugan activated eyes searched the rumble and dust desperately for a sign that his cousin was ok. His hands shook by his side as he watched her body slide down the wall and fall to her knees with a glassy look washed over her eyes.

Seeing her like that…seeing his cousin's presumably dead body, caused the young Hyuga's heart to clench tightly within his chest as it practically stopped beating. His eyes lowered slightly as his hands balled into tight fists by his side. "Damn!" he cursed aloud, voicing his regret for everyone to hear…until…

His eyes snapped back up to the figure as it made a painfully loud cracking sound as his cousin's body morphed and twisted back into one of the Zetsu clones. He gave a sceptical look over the mangled body '_that's…that shape shifting guy…' _

His presumably cousin's attacker turned back around as he stared up at the clouds above "Who's next?" he screamed above the cries of battle. Neji stood taken aback as he followed the man's line of sight.

A bright yellow blur raced past his line of vision; at first he could have sworn the mysterious stranger looked familiar…almost like… "The two guys in front on the left!" The yellow blur cried back as Neji watched him dash away towards the middle of the battle field. '_Could it be…?-' _

"Neji where are you going? This way!" Kiba cried down at the still awe struck Hyuga as he leapt over the battle field clinging tightly to Akamaru whilst following after the yellow blur.

When was it that she realised she was about to die? In the spilt of a second she had finished dealing the final blow to one of the white Zetsu clones when she heard a loud battle cry sound from behind her.

Her long blue locks danced against the wind as she spun around with her arms still slightly raised in a fighting position. Her eyes widened as she watched not one, but three of her so called 'comrades' charge forward with swords raised above their heads, ready to deliver the final blow to the young Hyuga heiress.

Hinata quickly tried to raise her arms in an attacking stance but knew that it was no good. She silently sent an apology out to the one who had engraved his name on her heart as their swords slowly lowered towards the startled kunoichi with the midnight coloured hair. '_I'm sorry Naruto-kun…looks like I broke my promise after all-' _

A bright yellow flashed appeared before her eyes pressing a powerful force on her chest as it pushed her back against the ground. She clenched her teeth at the slight pain of being thrown to the ground as roughly as she had been but was slightly confused by the lack of iron piercing her body.

"Sorry for taking so long…" Her eyes widened to the size of sources as she darted her eyes up at the bright light standing protectively over her. Her eyes skimmed up and over his back taking in every identifiable feature she could. Could it be? She questioned herself as the man before her slightly resembled the boy of her dreams. She was in a state of disbelief as she looked over him, his arms held high in the air blocking all three swords from attacking her.

He looked different, his chakra signature was different…but that voice, the way he automatically flung himself in front of an attack to protect her. Her soft pale pink lips parted slightly as she slowly whispered the one word that asked every question she had racing though her head at that time

"Naruto-kun…?"

The man before her smiled at hearing her utter his name again. She was safe; he had made it just in time. He thanked god silently that he hadn't been too late to save her and have to watch her die a second time in his life.

His smile grew wider into a large grin as his determine cobalt eyes locked on the men in front of him. "Everything's alright now!" he spoke loudly enough for everyone nearby to hear instead of just addressing the purple princess behind him.

Hinata sat dumbfounded as his grin slowly faded, his lips tightening into a frown as his burning yellow chakra that surround his entire body spurted out forming four hands that grasped the sword tightly before sending a wave of his chakra through the swords and attacking their wielders on the other end.

The three men cried out in pain as they were sent sailing backwards, before crashing against the ground with a loud thud, their bodies slowly morphing into the white Zetsu clones before turning to trees that scattered along the ground.

His blonde locks swayed against the wind as he turned his head to face the young kunoichi still staring up at him with disbelief written over her face. "Are you alright Hinata?" he asked truly concerned about her well-being as he lowered his hands slowly down by his sides.

Was this real? Was he truly standing before her just now? Her eyes darted across his face seeing his trade mark whiskers and his burning red eyes. "Na-Naruto-kun…" she stuttered out slowly completely oblivious to Akamaru as he raced to her side.

Naruto smiled softly as he gave her a slight nod causing her heart and brain to begin functioning normally again as she rose to her feet never once taking her eyes off the Kyuubi chakra coated blonde before her.

In moments the pair were surrounded by their friends; Neji, Kiba and Shino, causing Naruto to turn his attention away from her to watch a slightly confused and sceptical Neji race towards him.

Despite how grateful Neji was to see his precious cousin still alive and standing, he couldn't help the strong sense of insecurity he felt for this 'Naruto' before him. He had every reason to be sceptical after seeing his cousin die only to find out it was just a clone; who knows who else could be an imposter. Naruto wasn't even supposed to be here, let alone on the front lines and his chakra signature...

Neji narrowed his eyes on the blonde staring him up and down with a glare screaming he'd be killed within a heartbeat if he wasn't the real Naruto.

Kiba raised an eyebrow as he too was having a hard time believing that this guy in front of them was truly the Naruto they all knew. He sniffed the air cautiously growing sceptical of 'Naruto' as Akamaru also whined by his side. "Your smell is different than it was before, _Naruto_" he stressed his name as he laced it in suspicion. "I didn't notice you at all" Kiba finished gaining a slightly confused look from the blonde as he wondered what he was getting at.

Kiba pouted slightly at Naruto's face as it reminded him of the old days when he'd pull that looked. He huffed out his chest as he turned his attention to Neji frowning slightly towards the stern Hyuga. "But what about you, shouldn't you have noticed him first?" he inquired causing the Hyuga to step forward in defence.

"he looks different then he normally does and his chakra signal is different as well" he retailed back causing the Inuzuka to fume slightly at being shot back as he flicked his head to one side growling under his breath

"Well you could have said you notice someone new" he grumbled under his breath whilst glaring daggers at the Hyuga.

"Are you really Naruto?" Neji questioned with a sudden death glare, completely ignoring Kiba's statement causing Naruto to back track at what was happening.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just appeared to save these guys and now they were doubting if it was really him or not!

"I'm Naruto Dattebyo!" he yelled slightly at the annoying scepticism that was being thrown his way. Neji arched his eyebrow his Byakugan flaring as the veins around his eyes intensified.

"How do you plan on proving that?" he had the so called 'Naruto' right where he wanted him. If he truly was a fake there was no way he'd be able to escape her sneering gaze.

"It's Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as loud as she could to catch everyone's attention. She was having a hard time with all the scepticism as well. Why couldn't they just see that he was the real Naruto? "Just look at his eyes you can tell!" she continued gaining a surprised look from her two comrades Kiba and Shino.

Hinata's hand clutched in front of her chest as she took a step forward her eyes determined to look at everyone to show just how serious she was. "Besides that…" Hinata continued as Naruto's eyes landed on her as he was slightly taken back by her power outburst, but grateful no the less that someone finally believed him.

"…He came to our rescue" she continued knowing that they'd have to believe that to be true. Her eyes locked with Naruto's as she stepped closer to him showing that she trusted the blonde completely. "…sorry Naruto-kun... everyone's so suspicious of you" she apologised on behalf of the group causing Naruto to smile back at her.

'_thank you Hinata'_ his smile widened as he felt the hostile tension slowly diminish as her words soaked in. "Now that I'm here we don't have to sit on the defence any longer" he spoke sternly, his eyes never leaving her pearl like orbs.

"I'll find all the fakes and then we'll take them out together!" he secretly hoped Hinata would smile at him with that gorgeous smile of hers. He slightly chuckled to himself as his mind was brought back to the young Hyuga heiress standing before him and certain death, with nothing but determination in her voice as she said "_**I just wanted to walk with you…I wanted to be with you…" **_

He hoped that even though it wasn't exactly what she had always wanted, it was something that he could offer her. To be with him… fighting side by side.

Hinata nodded in response as his eyes continued to linger on her. She detached herself from his intense gaze as her eyes lowered to the ground whilst she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. '_The one person I've always wanted to protect no matter the cost…always ends up protecting me instead'._

Her mind subconsciously went back to her intense training session with Neji as she remembered her vow to get stronger so she could protect Naruto. '_I guess I really am…no good' _

Naruto's crimson orbs softened on the young Hyuga as he felt a wave of depression wash over her. He sighed silently to himself. Why couldn't she see? Why with those eyes of hers, could she not see how truly amazingly strong she was?

His smile fell from his face as he shook his head "…don't worry about it, Hinata…" the mentioned Hyuga snapped her head up to meet his intense stare, which mentally locked her in place. What he needed to say…no what he wanted to say had to reach the young girl. He wouldn't allow her to detach her eyes from him not until she had heard what he had to say.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he thought back to his time at the academy "I'm pretty lame anyway" he spoke truthfully remembering all the times he failed at things other people seemed to be naturally talented at. "Considering you've already had to save me at least twice now!"

His eyes closed in an upward turn as he smiled with his whole face, remembering the two of them barely even genin standing in the middle of the training field. She gave him such confidence that day. He would have most surely lost himself in his depressive state if it hadn't been for her words. "_**In my eyes…you're a proud failure!" "I-I think you're an incredibly strong person Naruto-kun" **_

Hinata's eyes remained wide at his words. How could he tell what she was thinking? She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully before shaking her head. He wasn't supposed to be worrying about her now; she couldn't be a burden on him…not again. "I…I wasn't worrying about that…" she lied not really buying it herself but hoped he would see it as truthful.

Naruto smiled his intense gaze piercing straight into her lavender tinted orbs. Sending her heart into a racing frenzy as it pounded harshly against her chest. His eyes lingered on hers as if he was reading every emotion, every thought and feeling of hers like an open book. He released a breathless chuckle as his lips parted slowly "It's all in your eyes"

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat as her hand instinctively tightened above her heart. "Don't get so down on yourself. You're strong!" he finished hoping that his words finally made it clear to the young heiress.

He wasn't lying; he would never lie to the young kunoichi. He truly did view her as strong. No-one else, no-one but her would have the courage to risk life and limb for someone like him, even though the odds were stacked highly against her, she never fathomed in her decision to intervene. An image of the young girl soaring high in the air ready to attack with full force appeared in his mind's eye.

Hinata couldn't supress the smile that beamed across her lips at hearing his words and somehow looking in his eyes, watching him smile. She knew he was thinking about the time she risked her life to protect him from Pain.

He truly cared deeply about what she was willing to risk for him and yet…she closed her eyes briefly shaking her head slightly from side to side_; 'and yet he managed to save me once again, even if he is unaware of it. H-he truly is…my hero' _

Naruto's smile remained frozen to his lips as he spun around flinging his arms backwards as he charged off towards the battlefield "Let's go!" he cried out loudly as he lead the way. Hinata nodded her head firmly, her fists pumping slightly towards herself.

"Okay!" she responded confidently, absent of a stutter or a blush. She was determined to not let Naruto down and prove to him that the strength he sees in her truly does exist. As she watched his retreating form she couldn't help but feel as if the sun had finally parted through the dark clouds, warming everything and lighting her way. '_Thank you' _she spoke softly inside her head as she raced off…towards the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta Da! I can't believe I haven't read any sort of 'spin off' fic or whatever about those chapters yet. when Hinata confessed there were millions of 'em. well I hope you enjoyed and aren't to disappointed. **

**Naruto's new look is what inspired me to call this fic "Towards the sun" and also for the fact that Hinata's name means "facing the sun" or "towards the sun" ^^**

**please rate and reveiw! (I'm working on another story that'll hopefully be finished and published soon) so until next time! **


End file.
